Deep Blue: A Mixup Series
by Tsukiakari22
Summary: Usami never saw Takahiro as more than a friend. The whole universe of Junjou Romantica has changed. Who will end up in love with who now? All the couples are changed and partners different from this one action.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Deep Blue: A Mixup Series  
**Chapter One: **Prologue  
**Author:** Tsukiakari22  
**Rating:** M for later on boy on boy. You love it.  
**Notes: **Well I just want to type this first before you read it. Well, the idea behind this is to have a story where EVERYTHING in the Junjou word happens different. There isn't much group swapping in these fanfictions so this should change a lot. Also, this will be more of a comedy after they start falling in love. Loveless, they are all kind of pointless in this chapter but this is more of an introduction so give it a chance. =D

* * *

Usami Akihiko walked out of Takahiro's apartment, happy for seeing his dear friend, getting ready to go see if the used book store had the third instalment of "This Crazy, Panda World" by Takeichi Mari but was running extremely behind time.

Walking into the store immediately, the man behind the counter recognised Usami-san's face, pulling out the book, ready packaged to give to him. Usami-san picked up the book, handed over the money and stuffed in into his overcoat's side pocket. Today was turning into a good day.

Walking around the store, he saw an arrangement of books, reminding him that his latest book "Sea Snow" needed to be finished by next week. If it was going to be like last time, Aikawa-san would barge in and try and wake him up from a half-dead state. Work didn't seem like any fun at the moment. He always wanted to be a pervert and write smut; he even had thought of an alias to use, but he never knew what to write so his dream failed.

Hearing his mobile vibrate in his pocket, Usami-san pressed the talk button and heard a moody Hiroki on the other side.

"Usami-san! Where are you? I told you to get here at 5:30."

"I know." Usami replied smiling. "It's only 4:45."

"Uhh… well I just thought… you know; don't forget to come like last time."

Usami-san gave a hearty laugh walking out the store, waving to the old man at the counter as he left.

"I had to help Takahiro with his brother's homework. That kid doesn't have a chance."

"Don't say that! One day, he'll probably become my student if you jinx me like that."

"I doubt he will get to college. Don't worry. Oh well. I'm Takahiro's friend so I'll help him with his brother's things but I don't want to be too giving, you know."

"I understand Usami. Now get your butt here. And you better not complain when I next ask for a favour like you do about Takahiro's brother."

"It's only because it's become weekly!" Usami protested.

Hiroki laughed at him and told him he'd be waiting for him so hurry up. Usami treasured his friendship with Hiroki and had held him in close regard for a long time, being the only person to truly understand him. Usami-san always knew underneath that Hiroki's emotions were more than they seemed but denied himself from divulging. He himself had never been in love his whole life and wondered how it was even possible if it couldn't happen to him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Takahashi Misaki, unlike a certain famous author, lived the life of the most average high school student alive. Outside the help he received from his elder brother's friend, he had never gone to cram school or went tutoring and his grades showed it. He was had recently just been accepted into Mitsuhashi University on pure luck based on the fact that his brother sent him to be tutored by famous author Usami Akihiko (the friend I was talking about). A lot of Misaki's skill was too low to be fixed and Usami-sensei didn't particularly care anymore to help the boy. He had a book to write, he said: Figures.

While being tutored it was torture from both men, being a simple 'greet, work, get out' kind of environment. Both men didn't want to be there. Now that he was in university though, he knew it was time to focus.

After being transferred to Osaka with his new wife, Misaki's brother had already left, leaving Misaki in a crappy little apartment all by himself. The day that his brother left was when it was worst. Alone in the apartment, running a high fever all alone, he wished for someone's cold hand to be pressed against his forehead but he realised life wasn't a manga and recovered three days later, mentally, being more worn out than anything.

On the first day of school, Misaki introduced himself to his main teachers for the New Year and was able to get along with them oddly well. He remembered their names to be Miyagi-sensei and Kamijou-sensei. The teachers seemed better than the students anyway. Misaki joined the Hot Spring research club and began helping around but never seemed to click with people. They weren't running from him but it still felt that way for him. One person although was definitely running away: His name was Sumi. He never talked to anyone and although he never fought, Misaki always kept his distance. He seemed to be a one minded person and that one thing in his head was something no one else could give him.

After a month of school, Misaki came home and found a letter from his brother asking how he was. He wrote back immediately telling him how much he was enjoying the free time and how he planned on getting a job and how many friends he had made.

The truth was Misaki was very, very alone and very, very sad.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Could you get it for me?"

The old manager of Bunnies Confectionary called out to Nowaki wanting to get his treasured possession back. Nowaki nodded his head and walked off to go find it.

Nowaki walked down the path, through the bushes, searching for the missing rocket that had flew into the sky and never returned. He turned a corner and saw people: a couple with their dog and children running about off in the distance and next to them, a park bench. The bottle rocket was mere metres from it. Luckily no one was there or else they would have probably been hit in the face.

Nowaki looked around and suddenly felt his stomach churn as if something was wrong. He sat down on the park bench and pressed his hand against the cold metal bottom. So cold.

Nowaki had always been a model citizen and, although was so tall, was a completely gentle person. His childhood had affected a lot to that and, from his friends that he had meet over time, he was quite popular with a good group of people. In many ways, he lived life ideally even if he struggled to make ends meet.

"Here you are Nowaki-chan!"

An old man with a large grin on his face sat down next to Nowaki, making himself comfortable. Nowaki felt a pain in his stomach again as if the man had sat on something or someone there.

"Feeling sick?"

Nowaki nodded his head and pondered.

"I doubt I'm going to finish my degree at college."

The old man patted him on the back and gave him another grin.

"You'll be fine with friends like us. You brought us all together."

Nowaki returned his smile knowing that no matter how many jobs he took and how many friends he had, without help he'd have to leave college and forfeit his dreams. More than anything, he wanted to help the world he loved so much.

"I'll be alright." He assured the old man. "I've got some work to do so I'm going to go. Don't worry yourself and get back to your company yeah?"

Nowaki stood up, stretching out his long limbs.

"I'm just going to go to the library to study."

----------------------------------------------------------

Kamijou Hiroki stood in front of his class looking over the sea of students talking calmly about the difference between the great authors of today's period to those of that 100 years ago. Stopping to talk about current famous authors he reached Usami Akihiko's name and began to talk vividly about his work. He was Usami-san's number one fan anyway.

Class ended and a boy named Misaki came up to him, asking about the work. Hiroki smiled genuinely and explained carefully what to do watching the boy's cute face nod with every word he said. Students seemed to become better looking every year not that he ever had a sexual thought about it or anything. He wanted to leave all of those thoughts for his love: Usami Akihiko.

Usami-san was his ideal lover, knowing him from such a young friend always being so close it was natural for feelings to grow, he thought. Although he never had the guts to express his love he hoped Usami-san understood. Usami-san had never liked anyone before though so to think he was any different seemed pointless. He lacked confidence but didn't have the fire to announce it out loud for the world. He never had any competition though so he had never really been frustrated or infuriated before: It was his own pure love.

Hiroki packed up his books and headed for his office. He saw the massive mess his fellow professor had made and sighed cleaning it up quietly. This wasn't the man he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be a genius but that was life.

----------------------------------------------------------

Miyagi You sat at his desk with a cigarette in hand looking at his work. His fellow teacher walked in and he began to complain about the workload. Draping himself on Kamijou-sensei he felt the other man tense up and awkwardly pat him off. He would have preferred a witty comeback for him to fight back against but Kamijou seemed to be a pretty boring person from head to toe.

Miyagi walked back to his desk, knocking over a pile of scrolls along the way but not worrying to pick it up. Work wasn't as fun as it should be, he thought.

Picking up his cigarette again he took a long drag before putting it down again to type properly.

Halfway through his letter to the chairman of the school, he pulled a picture out of his coat pocket and stared at it. The woman standing next to the younger version of him was as beautiful as she had been when he remembered her alive.

After a good 3 hours overtime, Kamijou walked out leaving Miyagi alone to finish his incredibly detailed and long essay for work. He had no reason to go home. It was just an empty floor plan filled with books.

Something was missing, Miyagi thought, something is definitely missing. For a man who was growing older by the second, working alongside a young man who could easily be fooled to be another student, only helped add to his worry. Even if he couldn't love anyone but his sensei, he felt more alone than ever before. A part of him wished someone would come and sweep away all his morals and make him be reborn again.

* * *

**Okayyyy. Now, since this is just a prologue I have no idea how long how long it will take me to write the next chapter because I just wanted to collect people's thoguhts before I start writing the fun part. So if this story get's enough support I will make sure to do something with it! (I'm not sure if I'm the only one interested in swapping the pairs around but I'll try to make them as good as the original!) oh also, if you're wondering, I didn't add Shinobu in this because his life doesn't change from the story and he comes in later anyway from Australia to add to the fun!  
**

**So, please please please review this to tell me what I should do in continuing this and if I've got readers support. I'm basically only going to write this if people show interest anyway. Already working on other stries right now and it's just like me to want to start more stories when I'm in the middle of other stories. Haha (Lame)**

**So yupp. Thanks!!!!! (I'm not desperate for reviews writing this am I? I seriously just need opinion. It's a big job to think up a whole new universe for these characters.)**

**Now I'll shutup and let you get through with your day. xD**


	2. Inside a Dream

**Title: **Deep Blue: A Mixup Series  
**Chapter Two: **Inside a Dream  
**Author:** Tsukiakari22  
**Rating:** M for later on boy on boy. But you'll have to wait for anything like that. ;D  
**Notes: **A lot of people had their doubts i would ever do this story but here it is. I took my long break after _finishing my other Junjou Romantica story "Romance_" (Check it out yay) and now I want to focus on this since I put on hiatus the overly dramatic and 'make-no-sense' story of my Don't Leave Me Behind for Naruto lovers. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than I initally was planning but I thought it ended in a way that I wanted. It leaves an impression on the reader which I like. It ended up a lot sadder than I originally planned though... that's kind of a bummer. Anyway, I'll try and update soon. I have lots going on and it only makes me want to write more so I'll ever fight the temptation and do my work or write. (Hopefully I write... xD)

* * *

Sitting with his eyes tightly shut, Misaki heard the noise of paper rustling and classmate's voices, waking his from his deep sleep. His head was pressed gently against his arms, lying on his desk until after the lecture had ended. A student bumping into him as he walked out of the row, woke up Misaki from my slumber, bringing him from the beautiful things he could see in his dreams to a real world. In an embarrassed flutter, Misaki's arms reaching in all directions to pick up his books so he could leave quickly. He could tell his literature teacher Kamijou-sensei had been watching him from the corner of his eye, cornering out the bad students from the dedicated ones.

As he travelled down the steps the classroom with his head down low, he noticed it was already empty, leaving him in the room to himself. He could see the orange beams of the sun poking their way slyly through the shades making the two birds sitting on the wind sill become shadows as he walked to the door. The birds were talking cheerily to each other.

Looking down the corridors, Misaki realized that only a few students were left, the university already free of most people by this time of day. Nearly all lectures and classes had finished by now so the corridors suddenly became large and wide to him.

As Misaki turned the corner, he felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck and cover his mouth, making Misaki scream in surprise. Looking up, he noticed the mousey grey eyes of a student that he had seen many times: It was Sumi-senpai.

Misaki tried to break free from the boy he only knew as a member of the Hot Springs Club that he had joined 2 weeks ago but seemed to have no luck against the older boy's stronger grip.

"You make a noise and they'll notice us."

Misaki stopped moving and turned around, looking around the corner to see Usami-sensei and his literature teacher Kamijou-sensei walking together. He had been walking right towards them. Misaki looked in shock at the coincidence in front of him. How did they know each other?

Misaki broke free, stamping on Sumi-senpai's foot to break the hold. Moving back a safe distance, Misaki looked determined at Sumi-senpai.

"What the hell was that? I know Usami-sensei. He was my tutor. And the other guy is just a teacher here. I don't know who you think I am but I'm not interrupting people by walking passed them in the hall. And… why don't you get some manners!"

Misaki strode off before his senpai could catch him and then was walking straight forward towards the two men, ready to face off in conversation.

As the two men slowly became closer, it was Usami to first notice the young boy. Calling out his name, Misaki looked up at the two men only a metre or so away from him. The sun was covering their skin, allowing them to almost glow.

"Hi Usami-sensei. Hello Kamijou-sensei."

"Hello Misaki." Usami said to the boy smiling kindly. "I didn't realize back when I was tutoring you that you would have become Hiroki's student."

"Huh? Who?"

"Oh sorry. My full name is Kamijou Hiroki. You're Misaki, right? Usami told me about you. You're Takahiro's brother right?"

"Yeah. Well, my full name is Takahashi Misaki. "

Misaki stood in front of the two men for a moment unsure what he should be saying before moving out of the way so they could walk passed. He looked back, noticing that Sumi-senpai was already long gone.

"Nice seeing you then." Misaki said as he watched the men both look at each other confused then walking forward slightly.

"Misaki, how have you been?" Usami asked slowly, noticing the troubled expression on the boy face, unlike that he saw when he first met him when tutoring. The deep bags underneath Misaki's eyes showed the wear and tear of him living alone, without anyone there to at least try and pass the time.

"Huh?"

Kamijou-sensei walked up to Misaki and bent down a little to get at the same height.

"You're spacing out too much." Reaching out, Kamijou-sensei pressed his index finger at the spot between Misaki's eyes on his nose, making Misaki step backwards slightly. "Nothing helps when you're drowning in your thoughts. You're nothing like your brother I can see."

Kamijou-sensei then straightened up and continued walking forward. Misaki, slightly confused, waved slowly seeing the two men go around the corner and to who knows where.

"See you in class Misaki-kun and don't even try to sleep in there again."

----------------------------------------------------------

Misaki, sitting in his empty apartment looked around, only feeling the emptiness around him swallow him. Night had come and, in the darkness, all Misaki could see was the never ending black. Looking down, he felt his chest tingle remembering seeing the two men. 'How lucky they are,' Misaki thought, 'they seem so normal.'

Misaki sat there for a moment. His mind continued having similar thoughts till he suddenly felt his mind stop. 'Does that mean I'm not normal?'

Misaki looked forward. Parting his lips, he slowly said aloud, _"Nothing helps when you're drowning in your thoughts."_

Saying those words, Misaki felt his chest tighten slightly. The oceans that were silent within his heart suddenly felt the rain begin and the waves crash against unknown shores. Misaki was crying. He wasn't making any noise or showing an expression of pain. He just sat cross legged, looking blankly forward, staring into the blue light emitting slowly from his fish tank. He turned around and crawled up next to his fish tank. He saw the fish swimming lazily with no current to help or hither their efforts.

He pressed his hand against the glass and felt the slightly cold surface contact him. Pressing his forehead against the tank lightly, Misaki continued to cry in the night, clinging to the blue light emitting from his fish tank, hoping that he could fade into the blue.

Misaki's body shivered for a moment, and in the next moment he felt two arms wrap around him; a beautiful dream. It was swallowing him. In his dreams he could see it: the wind blowing in a next direction, a face smiling warmly at him, a hand reaching out, they all existed there.

Meanwhile, Usami lied in bed dreaming of an unknown love and, across the city, there was Kamijou who lay reading Usami-sensei's book, imagining the comfort he could feel within the warmth of the man he loved.

* * *

**... and there is my short, little chapter two... or one depending on how you look at it. I rewrote this chapter at least seven times till I was slightly happy with it so I know it's not perfect (Why is Sumi-sempai a pervert?) but it was quite a large deal to create an all new world while staying true to the characters within the story. I tried to help keep the characters with the same sort of values but bring something new to them as well to show how they aren't exactly as the world. For example, Misaki never had his brother getting the loving help of Usami so it's changed his confidence in learning and trying without his brother being the best of helps. I don't know. **

**Also, if you're thinking you already know who ends up with who, don't be so sure. I will only assure you that Miyagi and Usami will NEVER be together. Somehow that seems liek the least desirable couple of all the different combinations. Probably because they are both so wrote for each other. Haha. Bye bye~**


End file.
